Trapped
by Candymacgirl
Summary: Pitch has risen again, off to go and get Jack, but has found his lover, Elsa and kidnaps her. Hans, Pitch's new helper, seeks revenge on Anna. Jacks knows that Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf will go to help and try to save Anna, but who will help him try to save Elsa? Can Jack face Pitch on his own and save Elsa, or only make things worse for everyone? Can the guardians help Jack?
1. Chapter 1: The Black Sand Prison

**Elsa's point of view **

As I wake up slowly from what seemed to be my never-ending nightmare, I notice Pitch was watching me in this dark room. As I became even more awake from the sight of Pitch, he gives a smirk comes over to see me.

**"Hello Elsa,"** Pitch said as he grabbed me. I tried to scream and run away from this monster, but it was to late. Pitch had put me in black sand chains that were connected to the wall.. The chains covered each of my hands, that way I wouldn't shoot ice or snow at him.

**"Did you have a good night sleep?"** he asked.

**"What do you want?"** I asked him. I could tell that I was afraid of him still.

**"What I want is simple. I want Jack Frost dead."** said Pitch.

**"Stay away from Jack!"** I said with fear in my words. I shouldn't have said anything because, Pitch knows that I love Jack.

**"How about this ice queen? I will make you a deal. Jack will be safe if you hand over your powers."** Pitch hissed. **" Imagine a life where you could live a normal life as queen!" **I couldn't believe that he wanted my powers. why would he want to them? The trade seemed good to try a new, normal life as queen. Suddenly, I remember that before I blacked out, I had watched in horror as Anna was taken away by Hans, Pitch's new assistant.

**"I will only trade my powers with you if Anna and Jack are never going to be hurt by you."** I say. They are the only people that I had left to love.

**"Deal,"** said Pitch with his fearing grin. **"Now Elsa, throw your biggest snowstorm at me. All of your powers will go out of you and into me."** I did as I was told. Once he unlocked me from my chains, I threw the biggest snowstorm that I have made onto Pitch. I felt very weak when I was done, and fell to the wall, by the chains I was trying to escape from moments ago.

**"I have done my part of the deal."** I say weakly.** "Now, you have to keep your part."**

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you something Elsa! You will die without your powers!"** he said while he was putting me back in chains.I didn't have to fight him off. I knew that he was up to something!**"Your hair will turn back to it's original color, brown. Once fully brown, that means you only have a matter of seconds until you die!"** He started to leave as I say,

**"H-how could you lie to me?"** A piece of hair in my braid was already turning brown. I stood in shock at my hair while I was still waiting for an answer from Pitch. Finally, Pitch said,

**" I am the king of nightmares! You should have known that I was going to lie!"** I knew alright. I went to go and scream for Jack but before I could, Pitch but black sand over my mouth so I couldn't speak, and shut the prison door. I knew I was almost hopeless. With all of my hope I sent a message to him by thoughts in the brain and said,

_Jack, I need your help! I am dying and Pitch has my powers. My hair is turning brown and once fully brown, I will die in a matter of seconds._ I was starting to get tired, but with all my might, sent one last message to him. _Jack, I need you._

The tiredness grew into me. As I started to close my eyes, I realized my hair was almost halfway brown. I couldn't do anything. Pitch had my powers and I know that he's going to kill Jack and Anna. Now, all I can wish is that Jack got my message and will get here safe. Now, all I can do is sleep, and hoping to wake up seeing Jack.


	2. Chapter 2: The Weak Call

**Jack's point of view**

I think it all happened too fast. One minute, I am watching kids play in my snow day with Baby Tooth right by my side, and the next minute when we fly over to another tree farther into the woods to get away from all of the kids screaming, I hear a familiar voice. It sounded like it was very weak and in pain. It's was Elsa's voice. I wonder what had happened. I knew she had been gone for a few days and so had Anna. Everyone thinks the meeting with the Rapunzel and Eugene has gone on a little longer, but I don't think it's that.

Elsa told me that she was dying because Pitch stole her powers. Her hair is turning brown and once fully brown, she will die in a matter of seconds. I couldn't believe this was happening! My secret love is going to die? Not on my watch. Pitch will never get away with this.

**"Baby Tooth, go grab the guardians and tell them I need some backup!"** I yell. she did as I told her and flew of to the guardians.

**"Wind, take me to Elsa!"**I scream. I don't want anything to happen to my love. It didn't take me long to get to Pitch's hideout, but I had a bad feeling about going alone, like I did the last time. I almost died. As I step in the doorway, I see a long, dark hallway, with a long set of doors. How am I going to find Elsa now? As I am running through this endless hallway, I finally find one with a candle flickering by the door.

**"Elsa!"** I scream at the top of my lungs. I run to the door and burst open the lock by hitting some ice with it. As I stand in the doorway. Elsa look weak, tired, and most of all, almost dead. As I get closer into the dungeon, I realized that something was coming closer to me. Something that was covered in black sand. Pitch.

**"Hello Jack,**" said Pitch **"Seem to be back so soon?"** as he threw some black sand at me. I dodge the sand, but barely. I was ready to knocked off Pitch's head.

** "Let Elsa go!"** I say with a firm voice. I knew I was going back though Pitch to save Elsa. Could I still save Elsa or was it to late?

**"You want Elsa? Only under one condition. I need your staff."** he snickered as he said it.

**"Never!"** I scream! The only way that I could save Elsa was like this?

** "Fine. If you don't want Elsa to live, then so be it."** he says.

**"Wait!"** I call out. I know I am making the worst decision of my life, but at least I will be with my love.** "I will give you my staff, but you have to promise to let Elsa go."** I say almost breathless. I just hope the guardians are coming soon. I give him my staff and I look at Elsa, waiting for her to be unlocked.

** "Like I promised I will let Elsa go, but first, I will lock you in chains as well!"** he chuckles as he says the horror to my face. Instantly as I turn around, back sand covers my hands, and throws me to the wall. Elsa was removed from her chains, but she she was moved far enough to where I couldn't even reach her. I couldn't even help her. Each time I try to get out of the chains, they only become tighter.

** "Poor Elsa,"** Pitch says with a smirk on her face.**"Only if she knew was I was really going to do. I told her that I was going to kill you and Anna, but really I am just trying to take over the world. Little by little. I am going to kill her and Anna eventually, but first I will take over their kingdom!"** I was for the first time in a very long time, I am scared. Pitch threw my staff by Elsa, who is now turning pale. Her blue snowflake dress is now torn in many places. I really hated to see her like this. I never wanted this nightmare to happen. I tried to protect her from this and looked what happened. I only made things worse for us. Elsa is on the side of the wall, with her hair almost brown. I give her a message that I know, that will almost never work.

_Elsa, I am here beside you and I am trapped as well. I need your help! My staff is right beside you. I need you to wake up and grab it, please._

I knew that there was no hope for me left. The guardians will all be washed out, one by one, and Pitch will take over the kingdom. I knew I could do now was believe. Believe in hope. Believe that there is still hope left for Elsa. She now is pale as can be. I hate to see her like this. Soon, I see her move. Is she going to help me? Or is she moving her last movements?

**"Come on, Snowflake. I need you to wake up!"** I say with tears streaming down my eyes. I am puling on the chains yo break them free from me. I only made it worse. I only make everything worse. I say with the last bit of hope that I have for Elsa,

**_"I need you, Elsa. I need you, because I love you, my little snowflake."_**


	3. Chapter 3: What s Happening To Me?

**Anna's point of view**

I don't really remember much before I blacked out. All I can remember is that Elsa and I were fighting about something stupid, you know, like all siblings do. I think we were fighting about how I shouldn't be running around the cold, winter streets of Arendelle with no coat on. It wasn't any storm that Elsa made, luckily, or I would of put on my coat. I told her I wasn't cold because I was running, but she didn't seemed to care. I started to yell at her her, but then I just randomly fell to the ground.

_Did Elsa push me? Was she mad at me? Why am I at Elsa's ice castle? _

The room was dark, and very broken with ice and snow shards all around. All the ice still had stayed in its place, from the fight Elsa had with the guards. All because she didn't want to hurt anyone, but whatever she thought in her head didn't help her. She hurt quite a lot of people, when she was trying to save them. I was one of them. Still, some people in the kingdom don't trust her. Even me, but only sometimes. As I try to run around the room, I realize something is keeping me from running. As I look down, I realize that there is rope wrapped around my hands and feet. I am strapped to a ice pole in one of the many rooms in which Elsa has made in her castle. I knew if it was Elsa who threw me in here, she would of thrown me in ice chains, not rope. I knew this wasn't Elsa. All these bad thoughts start to go though my head.

_Is Elsa ok? Is she trapped somewhere too? Is she trying to defend herself from monsters?_

I try not to imagine such things. There is ice pieces that look like glass and they are all around the room. I knew if I wanted to get out of these ropes, I would need something sharp to cut it out. The ice. As I go to the closest, sharpest, and smallest shards of ice, I scream out in the loudest voice I could,

**"Help!"** My voice is dry and weak.** "I am trapped in ropes in an ice castle!"** I knew wasn't going to help me. Nobody lives up on the North Mountain. Or at least I think. Soon, I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the room . I let out and sigh of relief and yell at them to try to help me. They do notice me. They were in the darkness when I first saw the figure, but each time it comes closer, I start to realize who it is. Somebody is very familiar. Somebody who I loved at first, but now I hate. Hans.

**"Hello, Princess Anna. Long time, no see?"** he said with a grin.

**"Hans,"** I say as I push on the ropes, thinking that it will do anything good. **"What do you want?"**

**"It's simple. The throne."** he says as he comes closer to me. I get ready to fight if he comes any closer.

**"I am sorry to tell you, but I am not queen. I am only a princess. I will not become queen until Elsa dies. Unfortunately for you, Elsa is at the castle, probably getting some guards ready to come and save me!"** I really hope that last part was true.

**"I hate to break it to you, but you sister is dead, because of Pitch and I! I hope you have a better explanation!"** he said it with a happy smile on his face. I couldn't believe it. My sister was dead. Only because Hans wanted the throne for himself and this Pitch guy.

**"I know you are lying! I know you are, because you done it to me before!"** I say with almost tears coming down from my eyes. I am trying to look strong. I could tell he wasn't lying.

**"Will you believe me when I say this? I was told by the King of Nightmares, or Pitch that she is dead!"** Now I am crying, starting to remember who Pitch was. The scary _King of Nightmares_. The thought just gave me a nightmare. Ice shards were everywhere, and I didn't know why. I only knew that that could be my way out. Now with all my might, I start trying to grab the ice shard. I was hard to reach for that, especially because I was forced to sit down.

**"And soon,"** he says with a straight face, coming now to breath his breath on my face **"You will be dead to."** He punched me as hard as he could, after that. I instantly fell more to the floor. I had dropped the glass shard, knowing I never be able to reach it again. I was thrown to the floor, head first. I was to weak to get up. The sight of blood always make me weak. Especially when it's my blood. He his my nose so hard, it started to bleed. my hurts as well, but not as much. He starts to get up and leave, but before he does, he takes out his sword from his holder, comes over to me, and then puts it through my leg. I try to scream, but I was to weak. He must of saw my fear of blood and made things worse, only just to make him happy. Before he leaves, he says one last to me,

** "Happy nightmares!"** he says with a laugh before he shuts the door, locking it with ropes. I couldn't believe it. Elsa, my own sister was dead. And soon I would as well. I look at my leg, bleeding what seems to be all of the blood in my body. It only makes me sicker. I slowly realize that the room is getting darker. I am going to faint soon, and die. I wanted to think of happy things as I left the Earth but first I wanted to sent out a distress signal. With all of my might that I had left, I said, **"Kristoff!"** I whispered **"I need your help!"** I knew he wasn't going to hear me. No one was. Except Hans. He wouldn't care. The darkness is going into me. I can't help but close my eyes and shiver. The coldness has gotten into me as well. Cold and Dark were the worst thing a girl could feel. Soon, before I am swept into a long, deep, and never-ending sleep, I hear me say so quietly, that I could barely hear myself,

**"I am so sorry Elsa! I am sorry!"**


	4. Chapter 4: My Dark Hair

**Elsa point of view**

I woke up to see Jack, but not the way I wanted to. I wanted to see me out of that dark dungeon, with my powers and hair to be back to normal. I wanted to be flying in Jack's arms away from all of this danger. Instead, I wake up to Jack yelling at me from the other side of the room. My hair was almost fully brown. Only the ends were white. He was wrapped up in chains, as well. His staff was next to me. Why was it over here? Pitch trapped Jack as well. I try to sit up, but I am to weak.

**"Snowflake?"** he says with tears running down his face, he was sitting down on the floor. He used up most of his energy, trying to get over to me, fighting the chains. I could tell

** "Are you really alive?"**

**"J-Jack"** I say, weakly. My mouth was dry and sounded as weak as I was. As I look down at my hair, I feel dizzy. I knew at any moment I was going to die. At least I was with my secret love.

**"Elsa! Stay there! I am going to try to find a way out of these chains!"** he sounded as terrified as I was. I knew he was trying to hold back the fear, but either way, Pitch was getting stronger. All because of me and my stupid mistakes. I knew he wouldn't be able to get out of those chains. At least, not without his staff. Soon I realize, something is wrong with Jack. He is feeling some kind of invisible pain. It's hurting him very badly.

**"Jack! W-what is happening to y-you?"** I say in fear. He falls to the floor. All the frost on his jacket and pants are starting to disappear.

**"I've been stuck with you, in here, for three days now. I haven't gone out to see kids. They aren't believing in me anymore."** He yelps again from all the pain. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I wonder where Anna is. After that fight we had, she probably doesn't even notice that I am gone. She always locks herself in her room for days when this happens. I feel so bad. I shouldn't have picked that fight. I knew that it was only going to cause trouble. Suddenly, I remember that Jack need his staff to survive, to make the kids believe. With all my might, I find someway to grab his staff. At least, it was close to me. Now, I needed to find some way to get it over to Jack. When I look over, he is curled up in a ball , in the other corner of the room.

**"Jack,"** I say as loud as I could. _Is it to late? Can I still save him? Don't think bad thoughts. Don't think bad thoughts. It only makes Pitch stronger._

**"get ready."**

**"Get ready for what?"** se says as he looks over at me. He stares in wonder at first, then in fear. I know what has just happened. My hair has turned fully brown. I can tell. Pain is all over my body. I want to scream, but I can't. I knew if I screamed, Pitch would come over to watch my death happen, in person. I throw the staff as far as I could to where I was. I never knew throwing something in chains, with your hands, could be so hard. The staff reaches Jack. It gives him full strength to get out of those chains, to be free. All the frost went back on Jack's jacket and pants. The last thing I remember fully was that Jack used his staff to frost it. To break the chains. As he came to turn to me, the darkness of my powers took over. I felt it go from my hands all the way to my heart. It makes me collapse on the floor. I knew I could be dead in any second.

**"Elsa!"** he screams as he runs over to me. My eyes were starting to close slowly. I could feel my heart slowly start to stop. _Why isn't Pitch here yet, to taunt me as I die?_ He picks me up as I start to drift from this world. I knew I couldn't be saved now.

**"Elsa, don't die on me now!"** he screams at the top of my lungs. He keeps on repeating it as I drift off. These were the last words that I had ever heard from Jack Frost. The most loving and painful words a girl could feel. All at one time.

**"Elsa, don't die on me now! Elsa, don't die on me now! Elsa, don't die on me now! Elsa, I need you!"** there were cries of pain that were going in and out of me. Now I was loosing my hearing. I only hear one more thing come out of him.

**"Elsa, I loved you and I always have, my little snowflake."** My very last words were to him.

**"I h-have always loved y-you to, m-my little s-snowflake."** I think I mumbled it because Jack would of looked at me, and not cry by me. He didn't even want to watch me go. Then the darkness took over almost everything. Everything,but my thoughts. I couldn't do anything else. The last thing I saw was the moon, not Jack. Now my powers, my senses, and the only people I love were gone from me.I really hope Jack can destroy Pitch. My last thought was,

_ I am so sorry, Jack and Anna. I am sorry for not being there for you. I love you both, very much. Maybe I will see you soon, my little snowflake and my little sister. _

Then the darkness took over everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Why Couldn't I Save Her?

**Jack's point of view**

I think that my mind just went crazy.

_ Why would Elsa do that? Why was I so stupid? I could of saved her! If I saved my sister, then I could've saved her! All I did was stare in fear as she died. Now, she is gone!_

Here I was, sitting at Elsa's feet, hoping she would wake up from death. She so pale, she looked as she never saw the sun. Her hair was as brown as a wooden log in a forest. I hated it. Her eyes were still open, but no longer blinking. I wanted to see what her last image of Earth was, so I lay right by her side. The last image she saw was the moon, who was shining brightly. How could he be shining brightly at a time like this? There were tears now rushing down my eyes. I couldn't help it. I had loved her and now I have lost her, forever. I look over to her again and remembered that she was still connected to the chains. I could see the chains had left a huge mark on her hands. I frost the chains and give a big kick to them, letting her finally free. I am still in a little bit of pain, because I haven't seen the kids, but I don't care. I could live from the pain, but just only for a little longer. I wanted to get out of this prison.I want to give my snowflake a final peaceful, loving, resting place. That was exactly was I was going to do. I pick her up slowly, and start to put her around my back. She was lighter then I remember. I blast some ice at the door, knocking it down. Once the door opened, I started flying as fast as I could. I knew something was going to try to come and get me, or at least that was what I thought. Nothing was there to snatch me as I flew. I was getting worried. Was Pitch waiting by the end of the doors, right before I got my hopes up? Only one way to find out. I stop at the door, and shoot ice at the dark doors. They fall over. I get myself ready for a fight, but nobody was there. No Pitch. No black sand. Nothing. One I knew that the coast was clear,I fly as fast as I could to the woods by Elsa's ice castle, holding Elsa very close to me. That is never like Pitch to never set up traps. As we get closer to the woods, I notice that something is different in Arendelle. No birds are singing, the sun is hiding in the clouds, and no kids are playing in the streets. Something was really wrong. I still really didn't care though because I was still focased on the dead Elsa and her resting place. Finally, we were in the woods, about one mile from Elsa's ice castle. I put Elsa by a tree and started making a grave. The thought gave me shiver. I didn't even care what would happen. I will keep a promise that I made to Elsa when she was a child.

_Jack, watch over Anna when I am not there and keep her safe, please._

I was determined to keep that promise. I would go over to Anna after this deed and tell her the news. I was still happy that she still believed in me. For a while, she didn't and that made me really sad. At least Elsa still did when Anna didn't. Elsa gave me the thought to go back to what I was doing. Once the hole was big enough to put Elsa in, I throw all the dirt onto a tree, and gently put her in the hole. I wasn't going to put all that dirt on her beautiful body that no longer could be graceful. I miss that graceful Elsa already. Instead of putting dirt on her, I put snow all around the hole, making a snowflake design around it. I make an ice crown and put it onto her head. Then make a ice necklace and put that around her to. Her eyes were still open, so I slowly put them down. I tear up a little as I do that. Finally, I grab something out of my pocket. It was a poem that I made for Elsa. I only kept it to myself though and I always keep it with me. I go over to Elsa, for the last time , and put the poem in her hands, that were now as cold as ice. I now go up to her face and say,

**"I will never forget you, my little snowflake. I will always remember you. I love you."** I give her a simple kiss before I go. It felt sad though, because I wasn't kissing her when I was alive. I remembered all the fun memories that we had together. I pull up my hoodie and start to leave. I look at the moon and say

**"Can you believe in a chance for this girl? What did she ever do that was wrong?"** I yelling at the moon. I just hope he put Elsa in his mind. I always thought that she would become a guardian. I thought that when and how she died, she would always worthy to become a guardian. I guess if she was going to become a guardian, she would of awaken by now.

Suddenly, I hear a girl's scream. I look over to the direction to where it came from. It seemed to be by Elsa's ice castle. As I fly closer to the scream, and away from Elsa, I look at elsa for the last time. Now I listen to the scream. I realize that the scream actually came from the castle. As I was realizing that, the ice castle was starting to become black. There would only be one reason for that. Pitch. I start flying to the castle.

_So, this is where he was hiding. Who does he want to kill now?_

As I stop by the door, to open it now, I hear the same scream again. It sounded familiar. As I open the door, I was ready, armed. I knew Pitch was here. I just didn't know where. I follow the mummer of the familiar voice, I just can't make it out who it is. Finally, I reach a door, which had the most back sand around it, I hit it with some of my ice and kick the door open. As I get into the room, I realize most of the people who are there. Pitch was there, and so was this weird, red-haired guy, but there was only one person who I was shocked was there. I knew that voice was familiar. It was Anna's voice. She was hurt badly and looked to be almost dead to. Black sand was starting to swirl around her. I have broken the deal that I promised that I would never break.


	6. Chapter 6: The Man Believed in Me

**Elsa's point of view**

This place that I was in was all so bright and it wasn't the afterlife world. I was surrounded by snow and there was snowflake designs everywhere. The sun was shining brightly on the snow to make it glitter. As I lift up from my laying view, to a sitting position from where I was, I could tell exactly where I was. I was back on Earth. I was in the outside woods of Arendelle. I look at my hair, to see that it is white again. My dress was also fixed, and I was wearing an ice crown. I have my powers back. I am very confused.

How did I get here? All I know is that I am in the woods by my old ice castle.

**"What is going on? How am I back on Earth? Am I alive?"** I say in fear. I am armed, just in case anyone came out from the trees all around me.

**"You are dead, but here on Earth. You are a spirit, or a guardian. You now have the power to fly."** says a voice. I don't know who it is at first, but soon look up to the moon. Jack told me something about this before, about the moon speaking to him. I am a guardian! This is all happening to fast.

**"I gave you back your powers to help others. You can only help others if they believe in you, so make them believe."** The man on the moon with power. I knew this was the only reason why I was here. The man on the moon believe in me.

As I start to get up, I realize that something was in my hand. It was a piece of paper folded. I open the note and read,

_She is as beautiful as the snowflakes I make._

_She is as lovely as the the frost on the roses._

_Everyone bows down to her greatness._

_Everyone loves her because she is a queen, _

_but the only reason why I love her is because she is my one and only beautiful snowflake._

The poem was beautiful. I knew who this was from the minute I read the first sentence. It was a poem from Jack. I wondered where he was. I make a pocket on my dress and put the poem in there, where it will be safe and sound. I have a feeling I will need it soon again. I wanted to try out my flying powers, so I jumped in the air. I could feel my feet go off the ground and stay in the air. It felt wonderful. I made little snowflakes as I looked for Jack. It was truly wonderful to have my powers again. To be alive again. Now I am glad that the man on the moon has chosen me.

As I look up again from me looking at the ground, from flying, to look for Jack in a different view, I stop where I was. I could see my old ice castle, but not the way I would want to. It was covered in black sand. Pitch. I now start to fly as fast as I can to my castle. Pitch probably has someone there. I send Jack a mental thought. All people with powers can do that.

_Jack, where are you? I am alive!_

I finally reach the front doors. I put my feet to the floor, pushed open the doors, and started to running to the main room. I skip steps on the stairs and turn to my right, to find a long hallway, full of black sand, and follow it. I remember how this all started before. In fact, if I didn't go through the black hallway the first time, I would be alive. I would be with Anna and Jack. Most of all, I wouldn't be where I was in the beginning of this nightmare, trapped in Pitch's lair because of me going through the black hallway, listening to Pitch and not Jack.

I finally reach a room with no doors and go into it, running like a mad person. Hans, Kristoff, Pitch, The Guardians, and Jack was all that I could see in the room. Jack was being strangled by Pitch and his black sand. Hans was guarding The Guardians and Kristoff. I stop by the front of the opening of the room.

**"Pitch, put Jack down!"** I say with boldness in my voice. For the first time in forever, I am not afraid to stand up to Pitch. I could tell Pitch and Jack were surprised to see me, especially with all of my powers again.

**"Jack shouldn't be your only concern."** said Hans. Hans looked very different with black sand on like Pitch. As Hans moved over, I could see Anna, who looked to be in very much pain. I start to feel I of the fear again. She was holding her leg, that was injured very badly. Most of all, Anna wasn't moving. I run over to her, to try to hold her and try to help her, but instead, I go through her. I had forgotten that I was a guardian, and I needed people to believe in me to let me help them. Anna didn't believe in me being alive, so she didn't believe in me at all.

Jack was then thrown to the wall and didn't get up. I started to run to him but stopped about halfway in between the both of them. Right now, I didn't care about anyone else. I didn't care about Kristoff. I didn't care about The Guardians. All I cared about was Jack and Anna.

**"Well Elsa,"** said Pitch. He started going closer to Jack and Hans went closer over to Anna.  
**"Who is it going to be? Jack or Anna?"** I didn't know who I was going picked. I loved them both, but I could only choose one. That is the way that Pitch works with his threats. I wish I could be out of this situation and be in Arendelle, where everything would be back to normal and everyone would be okay. Now, I have to choose soon, because in a minute, Pitch and Hans will kill both of them. Now, there is only one thing on my mind.

_Who do I go and save, while the other one dies?_


	7. Chapter 7: Why Did She Choose Me?

**Jack's point of view**

_Why did she do that? She pick me and not her own sister! She choose me, an immortal who can live forever, over her sister, who was maybe taking her last breaths!_ Elsa said,

**"Jack! I pick Jack!"** she said it with tears streaming down her eyes. I could tell what was going on almost immediately. She loved Anna, but knew there was going to be no way for her to help Anna. Anna didn't believe in Elsa anymore.

Elsa came running over to me, on her guard as she went. The black sand was still around me, ready to attacked. I would have tried to move to Elsa, (and I would have) but if I did, I knew I would be Pitch's prisoner again. Elsa finally gets over to me and Pitch moves the sand away from me and onto someone else. It's moving towards Anna. Elsa checks to see if I was hurt, but she should be worrying about Anna. I get up, but only to come back down, in pain. I knew I couldn't do anything. Not quite yet.

**"Oh Elsa, feeling sad?"** said Hans with laughter in eyes.

**"Shut up, Hans."** I say. Once again, I didn't have the strength to do anything. I watched my snowflake in fear, her sister is dying, the guardians are trying to escape, and here I am hopeless. I can't do anything right.

**"Look who talking. It's the ice man! He finally said something."** He started to walk over to Anna. Here is where the real horror started.

**"Stay away from Anna!"** said Elsa.

**"Don't you remember, Elsa? You choose Jack and not Anna!"** Pitch said with a evil laugh at the end. Now he has got the way he wanted.

**"Another plot twist to add, I have dark and ice powers! Remember the powers you traded in for Jack and Anna to be safe? Now it is in me! Pitch also gave me some of my powers, but won't die, unlike you!"** The whole room is now in shock, but Elsa is now the one who is fearing Hans the most. She starts to aim at Hans, but I run over to her and say,

**"Don't! Now, it's my turn to get in. Go help the guardians and signal me when it's done. I am not going to break the promise to you."** I say so quietly, Elsa almost couldn't hear me. Immediately, she goes slowly over to the guardians to try and help them out of the black sand. As I start to go over to Anna and help her, Hans joins her side. Pitch is gone, but I don't care right now. I am focused on getting my snowflake's sister back. Hans wakes up Anna with a violent shake, and Anna wakes up, with all of the fear in her expressions. Her eyes, face, and her body. As I look more close at her, she has blood stains in her dress and something else. Black sand that forms and shapes like snowflakes, and feels like your in a blizzard. That's what it looks like when you combine ice and dark. This was something that I knew was going to be feared so much.

**"Did you have a good night sleep?"** Hans says with a laugh.

**"Hans, let her go."** I say with madness controlling my body. I told my body to stop, but it just kept on going, straight to the fear.

**"J-Jack!"** says Anna. She tries to stand up, but Hans pushes her down. I look at Anna and watch her fight. She doesn't want to be messed with. The black, cold sand touches Anna on her arm and she flinches in pain. Now, Hans has gone way to far. I shoot ice at Hans, making him hit the wall and he hits the floor. Now I am running to Anna.

**"Jack!W-Watch out!"** Anna says. I look back and I see the black, icy sand coming straight for me. I hit it with ice and shout,

**"Anna! Your sister is still here on Earth! She has become a guardian! If you believe in her, she can help you!"** She stared at me in shock.

**"Jack! Help her more! I think she might just believe in me! Tell her to think of memories with me in it!"** says Elsa. She is freezing everything in this entire room. She is panicking.

**"Don't listen to Jack! I don't see Elsa! Do you? I mean if you were her, I thought you would always believe in her. So if is this guardian, where is she?"** I see Hans get closer to Anna, and I go and take her on full guard. I help her stand up and I say,

**"Just believe. Do it for me."** I say, breathless. I just hope she believes in Elsa. Hans, starts to throw more of the sand and I dodge it. Hans wasn't going so well. Soon I hear,

**"Elsa? Is that really you?"** Anna says with tears starting to come down. She believed!

**"Anna!"** Elsa says. She left the guardians and came over her her sister. She then gives me the signal, saying the guardians were ready. Hans was now even more mad, now that Anna believed in Elsa. Hans started to shoot dark ice shards everywhere. Each one was going closer to Elsa and Anna, every time. I try to shoot them of, but when I know I can't shoot them off anymore, I give them a warning. Elsa hears me and shoots of the the first one, but something else happened on the second. I hear Anna scream and I yell,

**"Now!"** Elsa creates a blizzard and the guardians start flying out of the castle, into the woods. When I watch them go out, I grab Anna, who is now on the floor. She is hurt, but isn't asleep. I quietly say to Anna,

**"Now don't fall asleep just yet, Anna."** She is as cold as ice and I know something is wrong. I need to get everyone out first, though. Anna's hand is blocking something from my view. And it is there for a bad reason. I just know it.

**"Elsa! We need to go, now!"** I am yelling at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the blizzard stops, and I see Elsa, running towards me. She grabs my shoulder to look and Anna, looks at me, then starts flying as fast as she could to the woods. I follow behind, but first, I take my staff and block off the room, that way it could keep Hans busy for a while. When we get to the woods, I see the guardians, fly to the area with Elsa, and set Anna down. She looks to be okay.

**"I can't believe the man on the moon choose you as a new guardian!"** I say, happily. I had almost forgot.

**"It feels amazing!"** said Elsa, cheerfully.

**"Yes, congrats Elsa! I heard about this from the man on the moon, while we were trapped by Pitch in the castle."** said Tooth. I could tell she was happy that there was another girl in the guardian group.

**"How are you doing Anna?"** says North. I felt good to see all of the guardians again. Everyone looked to be relaxed, even Elsa. I sit down, relaxed, but that won't last long.

**"I don't feel that great.**" said Anna. I realized she still had her hand where it was before.

**"What's wrong?"** said Elsa. She was starting to panic.

**"Elsa, calm down."** I say calmly.** "Anna, can I see you for a second?"** I tell Anna to sit up straight, but it hurt her to much, so I told her to lie back down again. I take her hands and slowly move them to her side. I knew it! She was hurt. She was struck in the the heart with the black, icy shard. She still had it in her. Elsa shrieked and started crying, North came to help Anna get the shard out,Sandy started to help Elsa, and all I did was look at Anna. Why didn't she tell me? I realized that her blood that was coming her heart was starting to become black. Why is this happening? She shivers in coldness. Now, I can't help but think,

_I killed Elsa. I didn't save her. Now I tried to help her sister, and she is starting to die from black, icy sand. I'm such a fool! I only make things worse! What am I going to do to help my snowflake feel love and hope again? I keep on breaking my promises._


	8. Chapter 8: Coldness goes with Dark

**Anna's point of view**

Why was I trying to hide it? Why was I trying to hide that I was hurt? I knew I was never get away with it anyway. Jack stares at me in confusion, Elsa looks at me in horror, Kristoff doesn't even look at me, but all the rest of the guardians act like everything is fine. As Sandy comes to help me, but I feel as if he can't help me. I don't think anyone can. He makes me fall asleep with good dreams and lets me watch them as he tried to take out the black ice. I feel deep pain as he takes it out, but the sandy dreams that I watch makes the pain seem as if it isn't there. I wish that I could stay like this forever. I could watch all good things, and never the bad. When Sandy was almost done with the shard, I realize something I didn't notice before. I was watching a memory. A memory from when I was little. The memory of me as a child. Elsa and I were playing in the main hall. Elsa was creating snow and ice and I was watching her make it, looking at the wonderful designs that she made.

I was out of the dream in a couple seconds after Sandy had stopped it. I tried to sit up again, but this time slowly, making sure I still wasn't in pain. I felt fine sitting, so I decided to stand up, thinking I could try to persuade someone that we needed to see someone, to at least try and help me.

**"Anna!"** said Kristoff. **"Are you going to be okay?"**

**"I think I am going to have to see someone."** I say with a giggle. I didn't even know what was funny about that.

**"Anna, I am so sorry. I had to see you get hurt and I couldn't even help you! I feel so useless."** he says with grief.

**"Don't be Kristoff. I couldn't do anything about it, and neither could the guardians. We were all helpless."** that last word gave me a shiver. Hopeless. It is just like another word I fear, fear. Elsa and Jack come back from the woods and Elsa comes straight to me. She was probably relaxing from all of her freak-outs.

**"Elsa!"** I say. I still couldn't really believe that she had become a guardian. She does really deserve it.

**"Anna! I have really mi-"** she walked through me. How was that possible. I believe in her and she walked through me!

**"Elsa! How did you just walk through me?"** I ask. Like she would know. It only make her freak out again. Great, I made things worse again.

**"I don't know! You believe in me, right? I am not dreaming right?"** she says, pacing.

**"Elsa, your not dreaming. Anna believes in you."** Jack says calmly. I wonder can he can speak so soft and calm at a time like this. Even Tooth sounds very scared. Even I sound scared, and I haven't felt like this in a while.

**"Jack,"** I say quietly so Elsa won't hear me over the fuss she is making **"I need some help. I can tell the doctor in Arendelle isn't going to be able to fix this."**

**"I think I can tell that too."** he says

**"You think that the trolls can help?"** says Kristoff with a concerned voice

**"No. I think we need someone who has more healing touches."** says Jack. Elsa actually calms down about me and starts to come into the conversation.

**"Who do you think we should do to?"** says North

**"I think we need to go to someone that only Anna and I would know. She has a really guarded life, so she doesn't get out much."** Elsa says.

**"And who would that be?"** says Bunnymund with his funny accent.

**"Rapunzel."** says Elsa

**"Alright then,**" Tooth says with some excitement. It was probably because she wanted to leave. **"Let's go and find this girl."**

Suddenly, I feel something go and take over my body. It makes me shrink into madness. It makes my body want to go and hurt someone. This is when I knew, the black ice had something to do with taking over my body.

**"I hate you!"** I say as I walk over to Elsa. Why did I say that? I would never say that. I love Elsa. Does this have to do with the black ice?

**"I hate you Elsa! I never loved you anyways!"** I seemed to be saying at the top of my lungs.

_Anna no! Don't listen to my voice! I am not saying that! You know I love you!_

My voice continued to scream sad things to Elsa, causing her to cry more and more. I feel as if now I am the monster. Jack soon realized that it wasn't me trying to say anything bad and said,

"**Elsa! Don't listened to Anna! It isn't really her talking! I think that it has something to do with the black ice!"**

Soon, my voice says something I have never said or ever wanted to,

**"Elsa, nobody ever loved you! You only hurt everyone!"** I reach back to myself again. The sensation of me not being able to help Elsa and tell her that it wasn't really me saying that was horrible. I try to hug Elsa, to make myself feel better and her, but I only went through her again. I can only touch her when I am the "dark Anna". Now I couldn't even reach out my hand to her. Everyone is staring at me in fear, but Elsa and Jack. Jack knows what to do, but Elsa doesn't. I was lucky that I didn't move over to Elsa, Then who knew what would have happened.

**"Anna."** Kristoff said softly.

I fall to the ground in sadness, Now I know for sure, coldness goes great with the darkness. It made me hurt the people I Iove. If this was only the start of the black ice taking over me, what would happen later. Now, all I can seem to do is cry, watch the black, icy sand crawl up my dress, and watch some of my friends and family look at me in horror, as if I was a monster.


	9. Chapter 9: The Answer was Dreadful

**Elsa's point of view**

First, I wasn't able to touch Anna, but now, she isn't able to touch me. Darkness was in me, and now it's in her. I died from the darkness. Is Anna doing to die now from the darkness?

Anna was looking worse by the minute. The black ice was climbing her dress slowly, from the bottom, up. Her face was becoming paler, as the life was being sucked out of her. Her hair was starting to become pitch black. Is this how bad I really looked?

As we start to wrap Anna in a blanket to fly her in, I realize that Kristoff can't come with us. I know he will freak if he can't come. At least I can trust someone to watch the throne.

**"Kristoff?"** I say, quietly as I walk over to him.

**"Yes Elsa?"** he says.

**"We can't take you along. We already have Anna to watch over, anyways."** I speak, strongly.

**"Wait, what?"** he says loudly.

**"I am truly sorry, Kristoff, but, I need you to take over the throne, just while Anna is gone. Then when she is better, I will send her back and she can take over. Do you understand?"** I say, strongly.

**"It will be my honor, Elsa."** he says quietly.

**"Elsa," **Jack calls **out.**"**We need to go now. Do you know how to get to Rapunzel?" **

**"Yes I do."** I say as I watch Kristoff go off, back to Arendelle.**"Everyone! Follow me!"**

Somehow, North got his sleigh, and all of the guardians are in it. I carefully help Jack carry Anna in the blanket. We start to fly over to Rapunzel's kingdom, which was only halfway from my ice castle. As we were flying, I started to watch Anna more closely, just to see if she was going to be "dark-like" again, but she never did. She only slept like an angel. Once we got there, Rapunzel saw me out of the blue, flying over to her. At first, I thought she believed in me, because she saw all of the other guardians, but, I only found out, that she didn't know I died. I didn't care about it though. All I need to worry about right now is Anna.

**"Elsa! What happened to Anna?"** she says with sudden fear in her voice.

**"It's a really long story,"** says Tooth, **"Elsa will explain it later, but you need to help Anna."**

**"Okay! Bring her inside!"** she says as she runs into the nearest room. I follow her with Jack, as we carry sleeping Anna inside. I think everyone else thought it wad a good idea to stay outside, to guard, just in case Pitch wanted to show up, out of the blue. He has done this many times before.

Rapunzel finally finds a room, and we go inside. I never knew it would be so hard not to step on her hair. Jack and I put her down on the bed. Man, how I wish to sleep now, even though a guardian doesn't sleep. I told Rapunzel what had happened and she was confused at first, but got straight to work. I went to reach for Anna's arm, but only went through it again. I had forgotten the black ice couldn't let me touch her, but mortals could. It was like the curse knew everything about me. It knew my fears, who I loved, and who I was scared of. Then I remembered, Pitch knew all of this. Then it struck me again, Pitch made the curse. I walk out of the room, to let Rapunzel heal Anna. Jack was with me in the hallway. I start to panic and screaming, and Jack comes over to comfort me.

**"Jack! It's all my fault!"** I start to sob.

**"Elsa, it isn't your fault! Did you put the black ice in your sister?"** he says as if that makes me feel any better.

**"No"** I say, still sobbing, as I rock back and forth, on the floor.

**"Then it isn't your fault and you have nothing to worry about!"** he says to me as he comes and sits next to me.

Suddenly, Rapunzel bursts out of the room, with fear in her eyes. I knew something was wrong.

**"Elsa! It's not working! I tried to heal her, but it somehow deflected it! I don't know what to do."** she says, with tears starting to take over her body. I run into the room, to still see the sleeping Anna, that had black ice going up towards her heart. She was slowing coming out of this world, and into the beyond.

**"No,"** I say with tears starting to come down my eyes too.**"No, Anna**!"

**"Elsa, I-"** he starts to say something, but I cut him off.

**"Anna, wake up please,"** I say, screaming. No one can hear me, but Jack and Rapunzel, so no one comes to hear what is going on. I watch helplessly once again, as my sister's hair turns almost fully black.

**"Can you try one more time, Rapunzel."** I say with tears streaming down my eyes.

**"I will try, Elsa."** she says. She sings the songs again, but Anna doesn't wake up. I stare a my sister, who is almost covered in black ice and then scream,

**"Okay, Pitch! You got what you wanted! Just stop! Please, just stop!"**


	10. Chapter 10: The Evil in Their Eyes

**Rapunzel's point of view**

I never knew that darkness could have so much affect on a sweet, happy child. I saw a sleeping Anna in my bedroom, that had very little change, besides her hair and dress, that were covered in black fully now. Elsa was crying in the corner and Jack was staring at the door.I didn't really understand what was going on, so I went over to Jack. He told me what happened and I almost fell to the floor in sadness. Elsa was dead, people don't believe in her, dark wants to kill all of the guardians, and my cousin, Anna, was going to die, and I couldn't even help her. Me, the young adult with magical healing powers, couldn't save her family member. Suddenly, I hear footsteps pounding on the floor. Jack and Elsa could hear it too. I knew we had company.

**"Guys," **Tooth says** "We've got company!" **

I watch the black sand start to rush into the room. The guardians and I all run over to Elsa and Anna, to cover them from another scene that was going to happen by the boogie man. I had this happen to me once when I was a kid. I tried to save my friend, but it was too late. She was sucked into fear and never seen again. I wasn't going to let that happen to Anna.

**"Well, well, well,"** says Pitch, as he walks through the door, black sand coming behind him and starting to come into the room. **"If it isn't the entire group together once again. I see that you also have blondie with you." **

**"Pitch! You cannot be here!"** I say with anger. There has to be someway that I can distract Pitch to let Jack go with Elsa and Anna go to another hiding space. I've bet they've been through very many.

**"I will only be here for a little while. I just came to come and get my sweetie."** he says as he starts walking over to Anna. I run into his way and so does Jack. Elsa goes and grabs Anna tighter in her sleepiness.

**"No, Pitch! You need to go now!"** Jack says in madness and starts to try shooting ice at Pitch and misses every time.

**"Hey Jack, can I join in on the fun?"** says Hans and he starts to step on my long hair.

**"No Hans. I want you both to leave."** says Elsa as she starts to leave Anna's side to help.

**"Oh, Elsa. If you only knew what power I have."** he says with a smirk.

With the snap of Pitch's fingers, Anna woke up. She stood up straight, and started walking over to Pitch's side of the room. She now has fully black as night hair and her eyes were an evil looking green. It wasn't long before I realized,

_Anna isn't going to die, she is just going to suffer by being under Pitch's control._

**"Anna! No what are you doing?"** Elsa asked in sadness as she tried to reach for her hand. She had gotten no reply. She just stared at Elsa.

**"Have you not even noticed yet? She only listens to me!"** Pitch says with an evil smirk on his face. Now he has done it. Pitch and Hans have gone too far. Now it's my turn to step in.

**"I suggest you stay away from her, Pitch. From all of us, I mean."** Bunnymund says with he funny english accent. Now, was the time I go and go something. So I ran up to Pitch and punched him. That was the worst decision that I ever made.

Everyone started fighting. All of the guardians went to Pitch, but Jack and Elsa went for Hans and Anna. I went to go and help, but I knew that something bad was going to happen.

**"Hans, this isn't you."** Elsa says as I start running over there to help. Hans and Anna were pointing there powers at her and Jack was on the floor, he was pushed by Anna. I grab Elsa with my hair just in time. The blackness hit my wall, causing the wallpaper to decay and start to peel. As I go to grab Jack, I feel something hit my side. I didn't look down because I knew what it was. Hans was looking right at me. He struck me as well, I was the next victim.

**"You deserved that!"** Hans says as he starts running over to Pitch to try and get the guardians. Elsa screamed.

**"Elsa,"** I whisper. It was already taking affect on me. Is there anyway that I can save anyone here or will I never be able to save the ones that I love? **"Grab the guardians and go. Get out out of here."**

**"No! Not without you!"** Elsa says as she starts crying. Jack got up and runs over to Elsa and I, but watches Anna, just in case she tries to attack. I hear them both, but slowly I cannot hear them.

**"You will be fine, Rapunzel, but we have to go now..."** Jack says, but that's all I got. I couldn't hear anything else. Suddenly, I see Hans again, and he was ready to attack Elsa with his powers, who was talking to Jack on how to get everyone out. I run into the way of Elsa and take another strike, this time, in the cheek. I fall to floor, now not able to hear and very poor sight. Everything is blurry. I watch as something comes over to me and starts dragging me out of the room. It is either Pitch and Hans or the guardians. I can see nothing now, but have my eyes wide open. Right before I go, I see black go over me, but then changes into a light blue. Who am I with now? I hear laughing. I must be with Pitch. I mean who else can laugh at a time of fear? I feel the deepness in the cuts, and I know that I just started something that will cause more pain, cuts, and sadness for everyone. Like they needed any more of this. I am a total wreck.


	11. Chapter 11: We Might Have Found the Way

**Jack's point of view**

Rapunzel just became another victim. She took the fall for Elsa. Why would she be so stupid? Elsa could just block it off. Maybe it was just one of those family things. I wouldn't know. I don't really even remember my family.

**"How's Rapunzel?"** I ask and look over North and Sandy's shoulder. We had escaped Pitch, Hans, and Anna for now. Flying over to the sleigh, I see Rapunzel's body, flapping up and down with North holding on to her tight. All of the guardians get in this time, to watch over the next victim, who was fast asleep.

**"It's all my fault,"** Elsa says as she looks over at Rapunzel **"I should of deflected it before she could even get over to try and protect me. I saw her coming over."** she starts to put her head down in shame as we head off back to the workshop. Hopefully, we won't find any trouble for a few hours.

**"Elsa, don't worry about it.**" I say and she gives a little smirk, but disappears within a blink of an eye. **"You know what you need to worry about?"**

**"What?"** she says scared.

**"What your center is going to be!"** I say with a chuckle. She knows what I mean and smiles.

**"Alright, alright. I'll think of one."** she says as she looks over at the view. This is the first time in a while that I have seen her relax to see her beauty. Her sparkling eyes, her snow-like hair, and her amazing snowflake dress that she made. Everything seemed to be back in order for this one moment, except for one thing. There was a pocket on her left hip, that was very small. Only a folded paper could fit in that pocket.

**"Hey, what's the small pocket for? to fit extra snowflakes in it when your bored."** I say with a smirk.

**"No!"** she says as she giggles.

**"What's in there then?"** I say curiously.

**"A piece of paper. It's something that Anna gave to me before I shut her out when I was little. It's a poem."** she says, but I know it isn't true. She always uses this voice when she lies. Maybe she has my poem. No!It was probably blown away by the wind. She would of told me if she had the poem.

**"Were here, Jack!"** Bunnymud says loudly. **"Stop daydreaming! We need to help long hair!"** I guess that that was Rapunzel's nickname by the guardians. Long hair. I get why they choose it. All of her hair didn't even fit in the sleigh. About ten feet was hanging when we left. Now, I see Rapunzel, as worse as Anna started off. Th end of her hair was starting to turn black already. As I get closer to her, I see where she has been struck. On her cheek and her hip. The darkness was crawling faster than ever. It wanted to grab its next victim.

**"Elsa! Sandy! Hurry and get over here!"** I say, screaming, as I grab Rapunzel into my hands. She was as cold as ice. Suddenly, an idea just popped into my head. _If light can kill dark, warm can kill cold!_ I hope this works, because it's the only thing that we can try left. Why didn't I think of this sooner.

**"Sandy! Can you make me a dream chair?"** I ask. He makes one with the click of his fingers. I thank him as soon as he finishes. It shines like the sun and looks very comfy.

**"Elsa? Do you know the song that Rapunzel sings to make her hair glow?"** I say as I start to gather her hair around her wounds, but making sure I don't use any of the dark hair though.

**"Yes. Why do I need to know the song though?"** she asks with curiosity.

**"It's dark and coldness that we are going against right? Sandy can get rid of dark, but if it isn't too late, the hair can help! Her symbol is the sun so it must help us! Your symbol is snowflakes and sun defeats snowflakes. She hasn't even had her first attack yet, but we have to move fast! It could happen any second."** I say, with a deep breath within each sentence.

**"Are you sure this is going to work?"** she asks as she grabs my jacket, to get closer to me. I could tell that she was worried.

**"No, but I have a feeling that it will work."** I say as I put the remainder of her hair on her two wounds, that were now covered in hair and darkness.

**"Okay, Elsa. Rapunzel is ready. You can go ahead."** I say quietly.

Everyone watches Elsa go over to Rapunzel. I stay away from all of the guardians, because I know that if I don't, they'll crowd me, making me believe that it was my fault, when really it wasn't. I watch Rapunzel's hair turn from a blonde-blackish to a glowing blonde. The dark was going off of her body and disappearing into the floor. Was it really working? When Elsa was done singing, I run over to her side. She had seen the dark disappear too and no longer had a sad face, but it wasn't a happy on either. After a minute, nothing had still happened and we decided that nothing was going to. We turned around to the other guardians.

**"Elsa, I think we sho-"** I stopped talking. Rapunzel had moved. She was no longer in the dream chair. Had the darkness got to her too? I don't see any dark. I arm myself with my staff and everyone else does the same by arming themselves. Suddenly, I hear a laugh and see Rapunzel, swinging from the rafters with her bright hair waving everywhere. She lands down right by Elsa and I and laughs at us as we stare in awe.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan in His Hands

**Anna's point of view**

I couldn't believe what has just happened. The guardians and Rapunzel came to save me and I had to fight against them. I was screaming inside, telling my body to stop, but the darkness was still going, to terrorize everyone that I knew. I pushed Jack to the ground, when I would never to do that. Jack is like family and I would never try to hurt family. The darkness in me knew that I would never hurt family, that's why the darkness went for Jack and Elsa. I couldn't even speak to my sister. I was screaming inside, trying to run to her, trying to cry on her shoulder, but I couldn't. The darkness made me walk over to Pitch's side the minute. Only moments before that though, I couldn't even wake up to see my sister's face. All I saw was the darkness, like when you have no dream, but I had never seen it before, until I had met Pitch.

Once everyone had left except for Hans and Pitch, was I then released from the darkness. I fall you the floor, crying. I just wished to go and see my sister, to go and her, but the darkness in me would never agree to such thing.

**"Did you have fun, Anna? I know I sure did!"** says Hans as he starts walking closer to me. I look down to still he my hair as black as could be.

**"Fun? You call this fun?"** I say still weeping, as I start to look up at him.

**"Who wouldn't?"** Pitch says as he grabs me and pulls me into the darkness of the room.

**"Let go of me, Pitch!"** I scream as he pulls me father into the darkness of the room. Where were we going? Where was Hans?

**"Okay, sweetie. Just be careful when going through."** He says in a weird, sickening, sweet voice as drops me into some kind of portal. Like everything around Pitch, it was a very dark area. I fall into another room, that was very big and had a big globe that had flashing lights in different parts of the world. As I looked down to see if I had any new wounds, I see that my dress had changed. It went from being a torn, green and pink dress that was very fancy with many designs, to a dark, black outfit with many sharp, dark ice crystals on the shoulder pad. I was in some type of warrior/prisoner suit. As I stand up, I see the globe is not flashing as many lights before, when I first came in. I wonder what they stand for.

**"Looking at the lights. Do you even know what they mean? I bet Jack and all the rest of those stupid guardians never told you!"** Hans says as I look over to him. He was jumping from cage to cage high in the air of this room. He wasn't wearing anything new, like I was.

**"Hans, I actually do know what those lights mean!"** I say to him as I slowly start backing away. It could be my only chance to run away from all of this misery.

**"Well someone has a tone when they are mad! Well,look at that! All the light are fading away!"** he says as he makes a dark ladder and climbs down onto the globe. I watch as Hans strikes small towns with dark snowflakes on the globe, causing the children who once believed in the guardians, not to believe.

**"Hans, stop!"** I say as I start climbing the globe, up to Hans, and stop him from getting to all the kids. There were not very many left. As I get up to him, he says,

**"Oh, Anna, if only you understood how much danger you put you family and the guardians in!"** Suddenly, he pushes me off the globe and I fall onto my back. Before I could even move, he creates an icy, dark crate and puts me in it. He sent the crate upwards where there were I see two different sets of crates. One type is the one like I am in, dark, cold, and icy. The other one was very different. It looked to have some sort of dark fire in it. The outside was dark as well, but what this one, I saw the steam and smoke coming out of it.

**"Like my plan?"** Hans says from down below **"I know Pitch loved it! That's why he isn't here. He's gone to go and get your friends!" **

**"You'll never get away with this, Hans! The guardians are to smart! Especially Jack! He will know a trap when they see one!"** I say as I watch Hans get up to me. I try on the bars, to see if any of them are loose or broken, but it's no use. They are all frozen to the touch.

**"We will see about that, Anna. But if you friends do come you'll get to play with them first with Pitch and I. You get to be your dark Anna and terrorize them with the new powers that Pitch is going to give you!"** he says with a chuckle.

**"No!"** I scream at Hans as he starts creating ice walls in the dark, icy crates, making them harder to see out of.

**"Yes, Anna! But don't worry though, if you don't want to do it, you don't have a choice!"** he says as he starts to create the ice barrier around my crate.

**"Please, Hans. Don't do this. Just let me go!"** I say to him as he almost finishes my ice crate. I can barely even see out of it.

**"See you later, Anna."** he says as he shuts me out of the darkened area. Now I stand in a room full of coldness, darkness, and evilness. I shiver as I bang on all the sides of the ice crate, hoping that I could get out, but that never worked. Suddenly, I see something glowing. The glowing thing is spreaded everywhere,there is a lot of it, and it looks like it's connected to something. Almost like a person. I mouth,

_It's Rapunzel and the guardians._

I know that something is going after them because her hair is no longer glowing and and is coming towards me. The guardians are going for Hans, or at least I is Pitch? I start screaming at Rapunzel to get out of here, but she can't hear me. The ice is in the way. She somehow gets to me and starts to try and climb in. She starts singing, making her hair melt some of the ice. What is going on? Sandy comes to help her.

**"Rapunzel, no! It's a trap! You need to get out of here before Pitch comes!"** I am screaming at her, but she can't hear me. Will I ever get myself out of these messes and ever help, or will I always make things worse?


	13. Chapter 13: We Got Her Back

**Elsa's point of view**

This was all happening again. I was back at Pitch's place once again, but this time I wasn't alone. I was no longer afraid of going into this underground lair. With Rapunzel, the guardians, and Jack at my side, I knew that our plan was going to work. We had each other. Now, all we need is Anna.

When Rapunzel that Anna had seen us, I started flying over to Pitch as fast as I could. He was really doing to regret doing all of those things to Rapunzel, Jack, Anna, and most of all, me.

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't blonde, ice queen, and all of the guardians!"** Hans says with an evil laugh, looking up at Anna.

**"Hans, this ends now! All the pain you have made for everyone is going to disappear off of us and onto you!"** I scream as I start to aim a icicle at Hans. He blocks it, but the guardians were starting to close Hans into a corner. Our plan is going just fine.

**"When will it end, Elsa? Are you sure about that?!"** he screams to me as he shoots black ice. We all start closing in Hans and he starts to panic. Sandy does to help Rapunzel and it leaves the rest of us with Hans.

**"Hans, where is Pitch?! He wouldn't just leave you!"** Jack says as he grabs him, putting his staff closer to Hans, causing him to confess everything. He had given up. Part of our plan had worked. I can see that the guardians can take care of him. I now start flying over to Rapunzel to see if she had got into the dark sand. To my surprise, she also melted all that she could to grab Anna. The closer I got, I could hear Anna screaming,

**"Rapunzel! Sandy! It's a trap! Don't fall for it!"** I knew it was Anna.

**"Anna?"** I look into a cage full of cold ice to find a black-haired girl that looked as tired as could be "Oh my gosh, Anna!" I say louder as I run into the cage to hug her.

**"Elsa!"**She screams as she hugs me. We hug each other for what seemed liked hours and when we finally let go, Anna said,

**"Elsa, we have to get out of here now! Pitch has a plan to..."**

**"Anna, we stopped Hans and Pitch! Your safe now."** I say starting to cry. Oh how much I missed Anna.

**"Hey, girls!"** Rapunzel says as she joins in the cage as well, with a big smile.

"Rapunzel! Thanks for helping again!" I say as she sits down close by us. I love this feeling of love in this room. I don't have to run from fear anymore.

**"Elsa! We need your help!"** Tooth says as she flies over to the cage.

**"Punzie, can you take Anna outside to let her fall asleep in North's sleigh?**" I say as I start to get up from the cage and start to fly over to Tooth.

**"You got it, Elsa! I'll also see if I can get rid of the darkness."** Rapunzel says as she starts to pick up Anna and go out of Pitch's lair.

**"What's the problem, Tooth?"** I say, questioning her smirk on her face.

**"Jack needs help with Hans****,"** she says with a tone of anger in her voice.**"He won't let us help him!**"

**"Alright, alright. I'm coming."** I say as I fly over to Jack, who was walking around the area, with his legs shaking. What was going on?

**"Jack? Where is Hans?"** I ask as he starts to fiddle with his staff, causing the floor to have frost all over it.

**"Oh Hans? He fled because he was scared."** I say as I start to fly to leave the lair. Why would Tooth say that he needed help with Hans when he wasn't here?

**"No,"** he says as he grabs my hand.** "Let's just leave his mess."** I smile as he says that. Finally the fights were over, or at least for a while. As we fly out of the darkness and into the light, he looks at my pocket in my dress and says,

**"Now, it's been bugging me for a while now, what is in there?"** he says as he snatches the paper and goes over to the nearest tree to read it.

**"Hey!"** I say as I follow him, trying to get back my paper.

_**"She is as beautiful as the snowflakes I make. **__**She is as lovely as the the frost on the roses. E**__**veryone bows down to her greatness.**_

_**Everyone loves her because she is a queen, **_**_but the only reason why I love her is because she is my one and only beautiful snowflake._ Did you write this?"** he asks as he looks at me.

**"No, but my crush did!"** I say with a little chuckle.

**"He must be very nice to even do that and must love you a lot."** he says as he starts to blush. He finally knew that his crush loved him back.

**"He loves me very much."** I say as I fly over to North's sleigh. Jack grabs my hand and puts the poem back in my pocket as we fly over to go to North's sleigh, to go with everyone back to Arendelle.

**"Elsa, wait up!"** he says as we reach the ground. As we get to the sleigh, he gets down on one knee and says the most romantic words I could ever hear.

**"Elsa, would you marry me?"**


	14. Chapter 14: All In The Ending

**Jack's point of view**

Here I was, standing in the woods, outside of Arendelle, on my knees, proposing to the girl that I had always loved. Everyone was watching us. The guardians clapped with amazement, Rapunzel has almost dropped sleeping Anna in excitement, and Elsa was speechless. For almost a minute, she just stood there, as still as a statue. I don't think she really knew what was going on. I was getting a little worried after that. Maybe Elsa wasn't going to say "yes". I shouldn't have been worried because soon after, Elsa grabbed me from the floor, pulled me up, kissed me, and said,

**"Yes!"** Everyone clapped for Elsa and I as I put the ring on her finger.

**"Well, well, well. Isn't everyone having a great time?"** Pitch says as he crawls out of the darkness of the woods.

**"Pitch,"** I say as I step closer to Elsa. **"I think today you fell with your battles. They are all over. We have won them all."**

**"Is that so?"** He says with a laugh. "Then why hasn't poor Anna changed back? Why are all the cages still there? Why are we still here, fighting about it?" Elsa looks over at her sister, who was in North's sleigh, trying to be healed by Rapunzel, and then looks back at Pitch, scared. Pitch smiles once he had seen Elsa's pain.

**"See sweetie? The boogie man will always be here."** He says as he tries to get closer, but I block him off from Elsa's view.

**"Alright, buddy."** Bunnymund says as the rest of the guardians come over, leaving Rapunzel and Anna alone. I wasn't perfectly fine with that, but we had to stop Pitch.

**"Now it's our turn to have some fun with you."**

Sandy was the first one to strike at Pitch. He grabbed his arm with the golden sand, and threw him over onto a tree and he fell to the ground. Next, was Tooth. She pulled up his head from the ground and punched him in the face, knocking out a tooth.

**"I'm not leaving a nickel under you pillow tonight!"** She screamed as North took over her place. Pitch had got up from the floor and struck many bad dreams at North, but each one, he deflected with his swords.

**"Take that!"** he said as Bunnymund threw his boomerangs as they him Pitch in the face, causing him to fall on the floor again. Once he got up again, I knew it was my turn. I threw some ice at Pitch, who did deflect it, but caused an ice wall to form around the ground, which gave me an idea.

**"Is that all you got, Jack?"** he says huffing and puffing.

**"That isn't even the beginning of it from all of us."** Elsa said loudly as she took a step forward to help me. I think she understood the plan. Together, we both struck the areas around Pitch, causing ice walls to form around him, he tried to deflect us off with his powers, but was to weak. We could hear him screaming as he started to realize what was going on. When we finished our wall, we put a top to it, just to make sure we had lots of time to stall.

**"Hope your friend, Hans can help you out of this mess, Pitch!"** she said to the ice, that way it could echo it throughout it's walls. Then she turn to me with a smile on her face and said,

**"We did it, Jack! We did it!"**

**"Now shall you want to return back home from this victory?"** I ask putting out my hand. Everyone else wasn't ready to leave, but they knew where we would be, in the kingdom of Arendelle.

**"Why certainly."** Elsa says as she takes my hand, and we fly over to Arendelle, with the guardians, Rapunzel, and Anna right behind our tails.

** *****One year later* **

Many things had happened throughout this year in Arendelle. When Elsa and Anna returned, we sent them immediately to Kristoff, who was watching over all of Arendelle, like Elsa had asked him to. Luckily, he was a guardians believer, but we didn't want to tell him that Elsa was a guardian. We thought it was a good idea to keep her secret safe for everyone, but Anna. We told him that Elsa had died by being washed away at hard seas and that Anna's hair was struck by lightning. I couldn't believe that Kristoff really believe such a lie. Now, Kristoff and Anna are King and Queen because they are married. Every once in while, Anna will have a small attack of either fear or madness from the curses left by Pitch, but Elsa has always been able to calm her down. Rapunzel went back to help her mother and father with ruling their country. Elsa found out what her center was as a guardian.

**"Happiness is always the key."** Elsa would always tell me. We thought the ice palace would be a good place to stay for the booth of us as guardians. Now everyone had a place, but Sandy. He didn't really need one though, because he is out so much.

Now, here I was, getting ready for the most magical day in my life. Today was the day that I would get married to Elsa in our ice castle. We said the main room would be our area. We had fixed the chandelier and removed everything that was broken. To my surprise, I saw Anna and Rapunzel, sitting in one of the few chairs in our palace, with their winter clothes on. I was out in the hallway with North, who was going to be our priest, putting a bow on my staff and listening to him about how everything was going to be wonderful. Everything was already wonderful. I then saw Rapunzel and Anna walk out for a moment, and I gave them both a hug. Rapunzel talked about how much she missed seeing me. Soon though, they went in to help Elsa. Everything seemed so perfect. I never thought that anything could ruin today. I heard many screams, but thought they were screams of joy. I was terribly wrong. Rapunzel and Elsa came out moments later, on the floor, huffing and puffing. Where was Anna? I rushed down to their side and tried to calm them down. I already could tell who was here. Their was dark sand on the walls and door of that room and I could see that a big hole was made in there. I looked back at Elsa as she said in fear,

**"It was Pitch."**

**End of Trapped**

**(Hey guys! Candymacgirl here! Sorry that it's been taking me so long to post. I have been very busy! I am going to make another book called _"Chained In Pain"_ that goes along with the love story of Jelsa and many other plot twists! I'll try to get the first chapter out as soon as I can! If you guys want anything in the first chapter, like who is going to tell the first part or how you want it to go, or any other part as I go along, j_ust write in my comments_! Trust me! I read all of them!)**


End file.
